Happy New Year
by Blackrose Malfoy
Summary: Just a cute little Drarry one-shot in honor of New Year's Eve. Harry makes a couple of important New Year's resolutions that change his and Draco's lives forever. HP/DM slash.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! In honor of New Year's Eve (I know for some of you it's already the new year but since I'm in the US it's still New Year's Eve for me) I decided to write a cute little Drarry fic. Hopefully you enjoy it. :) For anyone who is already in the new year I would like to say Happy New Year and for anyone who is not already in the new year Happy New Year's Eve. Also, as always, please take a moment to review after you're done. Happy reading everyone! :)**

**Additional Author's Note: Gah! I keep forgetting to post my disclaimer when I post stories. Oops. Fixing that now.  
**

**********Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros (and maybe some others I forgot to mention). If this information is not correct I apologize. (I looked it up to make sure this disclaimer was accurate and that's what I found.) I make no money from this. This (writing fanfiction for the best book series of all time!) is just something I do for fun. (So please don't sue me!)**

Happy New Year

"10."

"So what's your resolution going to be this year?" Harry wondered, nearly having to yell to be heard over all the people screaming the countdown nearby.

"9."

"I don't make resolutions," Draco responded simply.

"8."

"That's no fun," Harry replied with a frown.

"7."

Draco merely shrugged. "I've never seen the point in them. You say you're going to do something and then forget about it in a month and everything goes back to the way it was the year before."

"6."

"Not always," the brunette countered before asking, "Do you want to know what mine is?"

"5."

"Not particularly," Draco remarked, wondering why Potter was still bothering to talk to him. It was bad enough that he didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight this year and now he had to deal with Harry Potter rambling on about ridiculous things. This was not a good sign of things to come in the following year.

"4."

"That's too bad," Harry said. He just shook his head, unable to fathom how someone could not make a resolution on New Year's Eve. To him it was a necessary part of the celebration of the coming year.

"3."

Draco sighed. Potter was not going to leave him alone until he asked about his bloody New Year's resolution. "Fine Potter, what is you resolution?"

"2."

Harry smiled. "To never have any more regrets. I've spent too much time denying myself the things I want because I've been worried that others wouldn't approve."

"1."

That revelation took Draco by surprise. He'd never thought that Harry Potter of all people gave a damn about what anyone else thought of him. But that still didn't explain why he was telling him any of this. This seemed to be a conversation he would have with Weasley or Granger or even the Weaslette. "And this concerns me how?" Draco wanted to know.

"Happy New Year!"

To answer Draco's question Harry didn't respond with words. Instead he turned the blond's face toward his and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. When they pulled away Harry smiled brightly at him. "You're the first part of my resolution. Happy New Year Draco."

* * *

Two Years Later

"10."

"Draco, do you remember what happened on this day two years ago?" Harry asked as he reminisced about his first kiss with his now boyfriend.

"9."

"Of course I remember," the blond replied sarcastically, "You kissed me without my consent as soon as the clock struck midnight."

"8."

"You didn't seem to mind," Harry shot back playfully.

"7."

"I didn't mind. But that's beside the point," Draco countered.

"6."

Harry just laughed as he looped his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer. "So are you finally going to make a resolution this year?" Harry asked hopefully.

"5."

Draco looked at Harry as if he had suddenly lost his mind. That would have to be the only explanation for him asking something so ridiculous. "Of course not," Draco answered, "You know I hate those silly things."

"4."

Harry rolled his eyes. Eventually he would have to give up on trying to change Draco's mind about New Year's resolutions. Personally Harry thought they were a splendid idea and he'd yet to fail with following through on one. This year would be no different. Although this year's was going to be a good deal more important than any of the ones he had made previously. "Draco, I want to ask you something," Harry informed his boyfriend quietly.

"3."

"All right," Draco said.

"2."

Now that the time had finally come to ask the question Harry's famous Gryffindor courage seemed to be evading him. He took a deep breath and went to say the six words he'd been waiting to say for quite some time now but they simply wouldn't come.

"1."

Draco sighed irritably. "Merlin Harry, out with it already," Draco said exasperatedly, "It's nearly midnight."

"Happy New Year!"

Harry pulled away from Draco and dropped to one knee. This year his resolution had been to begin the next chapter of his life with his love and just like every other year he was going to make sure that resolution became a reality. "Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"


End file.
